


【本马达】谁来陪我过圣诞×我家买了动物园

by JiutunChen



Category: Real Person Fiction, Surviving Christmas(2004), We Bought a Zoo(2011)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, 本马达 - Freeform, 马达本 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiutunChen/pseuds/JiutunChen





	【本马达】谁来陪我过圣诞×我家买了动物园

德鲁·莱瑟姆觉得这是至今为止最糟糕的圣诞，没有之一。世界上有人曾在圣诞节前夜被分手吗？他希望他不是唯一一个。假使她是一个有良知且受过良好教育的女性，就应当知道在圣诞节前夜拒绝男友的旅行邀请、指责他对自己不够坦诚、最后要求分手并把他一个人留在空荡的难以忍受的房子里是多么残忍的一件事情，德鲁瘫在沙发上想，她刚刚说“结束了”，应该不是认真的吧。他准备像以往那样，随便送送礼物，说一些有内涵有深度而不失讨好的话，就能够再留住她一段时间。既然她不愿意和自己一起过，那么只有另找他人，反正……他不要一个人过圣诞。

德鲁打遍了通讯录中的电话，没有一个人给他肯定的答复。每个人都希望和家人一起过，而德鲁不是他们的家人。德鲁走在街上，华灯初上，到处都是装饰着小灯泡的圣诞树，行人三三两两拥抱着接吻，阖家欢乐。德鲁感到一阵难以言喻的失落与嫉羡感，他走回家，他的房子装修完好，家具精美，可是对一个人住真的太大，太空了……而且还很冷。德鲁抖了抖。他想起他的女朋友问，你的家人呢，你没有家人吗。德鲁感觉自己的鼻梁涌上一阵酸楚，温热的液体把他的脸弄湿了。是啊，他不服气地想，我就是这样过圣诞的啊，一年又一年，一个人痛苦地忍受孤独，每一年我都想有人陪着我，但是每一年都没有。

最后，弗里曼教授告诉他，把你害怕的事情写在一张纸上，回到你童年所在的地方，在日落之时用火将它点燃，在最后一片纸被燃烧殆尽之时，说“我原谅你”……

“然后一切就会好起来！”弗里曼教授瞎扯一通将他打发走。

然而德鲁相信他。以最诚挚最纯洁的信任，他愿意尝试所有办法，换取哪怕一次家人的陪伴。

本杰明·密正在为了一堆事情焦头烂额，比如他刚刚买下一家动物园，而用于修缮的资金不足；比如他有一个仿佛在为邪教画宣传图的叛逆期儿子迪伦和疏于被他照顾的小女儿露西。再其他的，不信任他的员工啦，挑逗他的邻居啦，他就无暇分心兼顾了。

他急需一笔钱。本杰明一边给老虎投喂夹杂了药品的食物，一边想。

日落之时，夕阳如血，本杰明忙了一天有些困倦，露西坐在他肩膀上，忽然拍了拍他的头：“爸爸，你看见了吗，家门口有个人。”

本杰明睁了睁眼，他们那栋大房子面前确实站着一个身材高大的男人，这个男人还在……等等，他没看错吧？他在烧东西？

一撮火焰在他家门口，那个男人蹲下来看着它，闭着眼睛对它念念有词。

本杰明将女儿放下来，他冲过去拿起一支铁铲敲了这个陌生人的头，然后踩了几下灭掉了火。灰烬里好像有几张碎纸，本杰明捡起来看了看，上面写着“人们……离开……”

本杰明皱眉摇了摇头，他运气真不好，连搬到动物园旁边都会遇到邪教组织成员做法。

德鲁睁开眼睛，面前出现的是一个用好奇和鄙视眼光看着他的小女孩，那个女孩看到他醒来，立马叫道：“爸爸，他醒了！”有人马上走过来把他从地上拽了起来，用强硬的语气质问他：“你想干什么？”

“嘿，嘿，”德鲁还没反应过来，他有点低血糖，刚刚站起来双眼发晕，“我叫德鲁·莱瑟姆，我没有恶意……这是我小时候住的地方，有人告诉我只要把我害怕的事写在纸上，在这里烧掉它就不会再困扰我……我只是这么做了。”

“你在我家，在有两个孩子的家门口放火！”本杰明吼道，“这是非法入侵，你知道我枪击你都不为过。”

“是，是，对不起，我这就走，”德鲁手足无措地抓了抓头，他忽然转身，“呃，你不介意的话让我看一看我的房子？我是说，我以前住在这，现在当然是你的房子。”

“不行。”本杰明断然回绝，“你想摸清楚构造，然后再实行偷窃或绑架，是不是？我已经看透你了。”

“我以前真的住在这，不信你去踩踩二楼的楼梯，第四层只要你踩上去就会发出一声奇怪又好玩的声音，我小时候经常踩着玩。”德鲁求他，“我不会伤害你和你的孩子，你可以搜我的身，我身上没有什么危险物品。”

露西听了这话，蹦蹦跳跳冲上楼梯，果然有声音，而且这声音还相当滑稽：“爸爸，他没骗我们。”

“求你了。”德鲁说。

本杰明看着他的眼睛，德鲁的眼睛是清澈的棕色，诚挚里面似乎流淌着一丝丝悲伤。“好吧。”本杰明答应说，“但我会跟着你一起，你不能乱动东西。”

逛完之后，德鲁惊喜地尖叫：“这里完全没变嘛！”

“事实上我们刚刚搬进来。”本杰明耸了耸肩膀。

“我可以留下来跟你们一起过圣诞节吗？”德鲁问，“这感觉实在是太好了，被熟悉的房子和彼此相爱的热闹人群包裹……”

“嗯——不行，”本杰明抱着胳膊说，“你没有自己的家人吗。”

又是这个伤人的问题，德鲁感觉糟透了：“为什么每个人都要问我这个问题？”他掏了掏自己的口袋，抽出一叠钞票：“好了，好了，我聘请你，为我提供圣诞节陪伴服务，作为报酬，我会支付你20万。”德鲁露出他的招牌笑容，“怎么样？”

“嗯，”本杰明低头看着钞票，心里想的却是动物园的资金紧缺，“……不行。”他这句话的意思虽然是否定，但语气已经不那么强硬了。

德鲁敏锐地捕捉到了，他又掏出一叠：“30万。”

本杰明挣扎道：“……不。”

德鲁注视着他：“其实这份工作并不那么复杂，你可以把它当做一个兼职，只需要从今天一直到圣诞节结束让我留在这里就好……我，我很孤独。我已经孤独地渡过了这么多年的圣诞节，我不想再一个人过了。50万。”

“好吧。”本杰明犹豫了一下说。他在心里叹了口气，他真的急需这笔钱。

________

德鲁刚刚掉进水池里了，本杰明把他捞起来，德鲁洗了个澡，穿上浴袍走到在篝火堆边烤火。德鲁抱住自己的手臂，一副很冷的样子。一滴水珠顺着他的侧脸一路滑到下巴，最终悄无声息地融入地毯。

本杰明叹了口气，从背后给了他一个拥抱：“这样好些了吗？”

德鲁委屈巴巴地说：“你知道，我不想这仅仅是某种出于人道主义的援助……”

“当然不是……”马特说，“有38年了，对吧，这条稳定的联线。我还记得去年圣诞节我们和卡西一起过的。”

“当然。”本轻声说，他把那张写着“我爱的人们离开我”扔进了篝火堆。


End file.
